Glaive Prime
The Glaive Prime is a Primed version of the Glaive. The Glaive Prime was added into the game in . If thrown, this weapon will bounce five times before returning to its owner or after reaching 30m away from its owner. On October 6, 2015, the Glaive Prime along with Ember Prime and the Sicarus Prime were removed and sent to the Prime Vault. Glaive Prime was available from December 6, 2016 to January 3, 2017 as part of the Fire and Ice Prime Vault. This weapon can be sold for . |build1mission = |build2mission = |blueprintmissionps4 = |build1missionps4 = |build2missionps4 = |blueprintmissionxb1 = |build1missionxb1 = |build2missionxb1 = }} Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *When a thrown Glaive impacts a solid object, it causes damage equivalent to charge damage in a 4m area (requires ). *Can be thrown using the charge attack function, utilizing regular damage mods as the charge mechanic was changed in . *High base attack speed. *High status chance. *Guaranteed and procs on throw attacks. *Silent. *Can hit enemies on the way back to the thrower. *Can score headshots and hit other weak spots for damage multipliers on its throw (with more ease than a standard melee swing which does not always land where you aim). *Can be bounced around corners and used to score up to whole group of enemies in one bounce. *Regular attacks have stagger resistance. *Actions can be performed once the Glaive Prime is thrown. **After releasing the Glaive Prime, you can fire or reload your weapon. **Catching the Glaive Prime is considered a One-Handed Action, therefore it will not interrupt a reload in progress. Disadvantages: *Short melee attack range. *Using the charge attack (throw) prevents the use of all melee attacks until the weapon has returned to the thrower, effectively preventing it from being used in succession like conventional charge attacks. *When it bounces off a wall, target tracking seems to degrade; though, proper use of angles and trajectories deals with that. *Due to being a thrown weapon, it has significant travel time, making it hard to hit moving targets at range. *Deals self-damage when exploding. Comparisons: *'Glaive Prime' compared to Glaive: **Higher damage (50.0 vs. 45.0). **Higher charged throw damage (500.0 vs. 400.0). **Higher status chance (30.0% vs. 10.0%). **Faster attack speed (1.25 vs. 1.0). **Faster flight speed (40.0 m/s vs. 20.0 m/s). **Faster return speed. Tips *Catching the Glaive is considered a one-handed action. As such, it will not interrupt reloads. **This is useful if you throw the Glaive before reloading allowing you to perform a long range attack even as you reload. *Glaive will always return in a straight path toward the player. It will ignore all obstacles and punch through anything in its path on return. **A player without can use this to emulate Power throw by bouncing the Glaive off the floor between the legs of enemies and have the Glaive hit them all on return. *As for the regular Glaive, when using the slide attack, it is possible to chain a second slide attack, for even more slide range and speed. *Can be thrown whether stance mods are equipped or not. *When equipping the Glaive Prime, the player can throw it and then press the channeling button to detonate the Glaive Prime on Punch through or impact with a solid surface, dealing high AoE damage. The Glaive Prime then returns to the player immediately. This is true for all thrown melee weapons. ** This is very useful for regenerating health with . ** It can explode in this manner when not equipped and thrown, but the explosion timing cannot be controlled and will often damage the user in close quarters. ** It should be however noted that finisher attacks can still be executed while the weapon is in the air. Notes *Thrown attack bounces off of enemy targets and can hit a theoretical infinite amount of targets on the way back to the user. *Flies faster and thus farther than its original counterpart. *Summoned weapons are not affected by whether thrown weapons are held or not. For example, Warframe abilities such as Slash Dash or Exalted Blade can still be used even if the Glaive has not returned to the user. *The Glaive can be thrown under a mining machine so that it ricochets back and forth between ground and the machine for a maximum amount of bounces, sometimes destroying it in a single throw. *Against tougher enemies, the Glaive can hit more than once on the outward throw by aiming at the inside of their legs so that the first bounce will bounce into their other leg. Particularly useful on Ancients. *Range is around 30 in-game meters. will not improve the flight range nor the width of the projectile. *In addition, range mods will not ''increase the blast radius of the Glaive's detonate. *Beware that an airborne Glaive can break reinforced glass. *Airborne Glaives will ricochet off Frost's Snow Globe. *Cannot travel through Volt's Electric Shield and become electrically buffed. *Throw cannot punch through Shield Lancer's shield without . However, if aimed at their exposed body parts, the Glaive is still able to damage them. *Saryn's Contagion is applied on charge attacks as well, as of .https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/120514-saryn-glaive/?p=1415213 *If under the effect of Magnetize or similar abilities, the Glaive cannot be thrown; it instantly returns to your hand without harming you. *When U13 was first released, the throwing attack was changed to match the throwing attack in the stance. This was a bug, and has since been reverted to Hold+E. Trivia *Added in . *It could be seen in Ember Prime's left hand during the artwork show of Livestream 18. It was also seen in the splash screen in . *The Glaive Prime shares the same sheath style with the other thrown melee weapons, where they retract and attach under the right arm. *The word "Glaive" historically has referred to many different weapons, none of which refer to a returning throwing disk but more to a polearm or a sword. An exception to this can be found in the movie, ''Krull, in which a five-bladed throwing weapon which returns to the thrower is called a "Glaive" which is quested for and used by the protagonist. **The Glaive Prime actually more closely resembles a Chakram, an Indian throwing disc. *Update 11 teasers showed an Ember Prime wielding Glaive Prime, along with a Sicarus Prime. *Oddly enough, though the Glaive Prime has 3 blades, only two are requested in the crafting process. It's possible that the disc has an in-built blade to begin with. **Up until , the Glaive Prime only required 1 blade to construct, in spite of the blueprint needing 2. *Like the Glaive, the Glaive Prime has a much smaller model when retracted under the arm. Bugs *On very rare occasions after throwing the Glaive, it can get stuck somewhere and never come back. When this happens, the Glaive will shortly reappear in the player's hands but the player will be unable throw the Glaive again or perform any melee attacks. *As of the Glaive now has a significant increase to charge time, and it is unclear if this is intended or not. Media Glaive_Prime.png Warframe0255.jpg|Glaive Prime Warframe0260.jpg|Glaive Prime sheathed on the arm Glaive Prime Building.PNG|Glaive Prime Foundry Building Warframe Glaive Prime WARFRAME - Thrown Melee Buff Highlights Glaive Prime Charged Throw Navigator WARFRAME - Thrown Melee Buff Highlights Zakti Glaive Prime Warframe 11 ♠ Glaive Prime Explosive Glaive Prime on Narcissus (U13.0.3) Warframe Glaive Prime Pro Builds AOE Explosion Update 13.1.2-0 Patch History *Fixed a loss of functionality if you equip Whirlwind, Power Throw and Quick Return on your Glaive Prime and cause self damage. *Increased Status Chance from 20% to 30% for Melee hits and projectiles *Increased Critical Chance from 5% to 15% for Melee hits and projectiles *Increased Crit Multiplier from 1.5 to 2 *Increased damage from 45 to 50 *Knockdown added to recall discharge *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 0 to 10}} See also *Glaive, the original counterpart of this weapon. *Kestrel, another Thrown Melee Weapon. *Halikar, a Grineer Thrown Melee Weapon. *Cerata, an Infested Thrown Melee Weapon. *Thrown melee exclusive mods: ** , adds Punch Through properties. ** , decreases the number of bounces before returning. ** , increases the number of bounces before returning. ** , increases flight speed. Sources de:Glaive Prime fr:Glaive Prime Category:Prime Category:Melee Weapons Category:Glaive Category:Update 11 Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Thrown